warriors_fansitefandomcom-20200214-history
A Cold Welcome
This is season one, episode one of AquaClan Rising. Share your thoughts on the comment section at the end of this page! Chapter 1 Aqua got up and yawned. She purred, expecting her twoleg to pet her any minute, but she felt nothing. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Suddenly, everything came flooding back to her. She left for a life of adventure and excitement. She was supposed to be a loner seeking a clan. ThunderClan. Energy fizzed though her like a rapid river, and she sprang to her paws. Aqua let out a yowl of joy and plunged through the forest. She was going top speed now, avoiding every obstacle with ease. Trees zoomed past in a blur, and Aqua breathed in the musky smell of the forest with glee. I'm free, she thought blissfully. The smell of the a thunderpath flooded into Aqua's nostrils, and she willed her muscles to stop. She whimpered, wide eyed with terror as she saw a monster hurling towards her. Aqua saw a flash of brown fur, then the forest was spinning around her. Agonizing pain shot through her tail, and blood sprayed her face. She couldn't move or talk. At least three cats were pinning her down, and she writhed weakly. Brown fur covered her eyes and clogged her mouth. "Where are your twolegs, kittypet?" snarled a brown tom. Aqua opened her mouth to retort, but was surprised to feel more fur being shoved down her throat. "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" a she-cat hissed. Aqua thrashed wildly, trying to throw them off, but froze at the sound of "ThunderClan". This was ThunderClan? These hostile, brutal, cats were warriors of ThunderClan? She closed her eyes and let herself go limp. They all loosened their grips. Aqua took a deep breath and surged upward with all the strength she had left. The brown tom yelped, surprised, and was back on his paws dizzyingly fast. "Let me talk!" Aqua spat as they piled on her once again. She winced as sharp claws dug into her skin. "She's tricky, that one," muttered a grey tabby she-cat who had her hindquarters pinned. "More much trouble than she's worth," nodded a ginger tom. "Quiet!" snapped the brown tom. "Summerstar did put me in charge of this patrol, didn't she?" "Yes Volefang," the grey tabby said hastily. The ginger tom just dipped his head. Aqua saw just a glint of anger hidden in his submissive gaze. Volefang snorted. "Good. Do you have something else to say, Pounce''paw''?" The ginger tom gritted his teeth and let out a soft growl. "No, Volefang. I don't." Satisfaction sparkled in Volefang's eyes, and he lashed his tail. "We'll kill her in the camp, where everyone can see her foolish example," he sneered. Aqua let her eyes widen in horror. Where was their leader? Surely he or she wasn't as brutal as these cats! "No!" the ginger tom yowled, his eyes alight with fear and anger. "I won't let you! I'll get Summerstar before you get to camp!" Aqua stared at the tom. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Volefang curled his muzzle and let his fur spike along his back and tail, making him look two times his size and fury. "No cat dares to defy me." he growled, his voice dangerously quiet. "Stormlight, kill him." The tom gasped as the grey tabby leaped on his back and pinned him on his belly. "Good-bye, Pouncestorm," she snarled. "Stormlight!" Pouncestorm yowled, his limbs thrashing. "Don't! Don't listen to him! You were my friend!" Stormlight sank her teeth into his throat and huffed, then drew back, confused. Pouncestorm took the opportunity to spring to his paws and shove Stormlight off, then hared through the trees, leaving a trail of scarlet red blood. "MOUSEBRAIN!!! GET HIM!!!" roared Volefang. Stormlight shook her head and sprinted after Pouncestorm. Aqua came back to her senses and shook Volefang off. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. To the river, Aqua thought. I have to get to the river! Aqua was gasping for breath by the time she had ran all the way to the river. She could hear Volefang's infuriated roars just behind her. Aqua screwed her eyes shut and plunged into the icy cold water. Black water swirled around her, and her head broke through the surface. She heaved in a sharp breath and dove under again. Aqua wasn't the best swimmer in the forest, but she did know the basics, so she heaved in a big gulp of air and kept moving her paws as if she was walking on land. It worked. She started moving rapidly forward, and the current pushed her along... Right torward the Thunderclan camp! She gasped as she caught the sight of a huge boulder right in front of her. She paddled to the right and tried to drag herself onto the shore, but her wet fur dragged her down again. "Help!" she squealed as her head went under again. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a distressed silver cat, peering at her face. Chapter 2 Aqua sputtered as water came streaming out of her mouth. Her chest heaved as she tried to cough out every last bit of water. She stopped as soon as she noticed a ginger cat staring at her. "W-who are you? Where am I?!" Aqua groaned, trying to get up. The ginger cat's tail swished, an amused expression crossing his face. "So young... So full of energy... Patience, young one." Aqua collapsed on her makeshift bed, and inhaled sharply. "Who are you?" she said again, her eyes unwavering. "Hmm... I still don't know why they choose you..." the strange cat murmured. "Ah, well. You are lucky, ya know. Good thing Minnowpaw insisted on having you here." "Minnowpaw? Is she the one who I saw before I blacked out?" Aqua inquired. "Yes, she's right there," the ginger cat gestured to the corner of the cave they were in. Aqua squinted as could just make out the dull outlining of a she-cat. Her blue eyes shone right through the darkness and stared at her. She shivered and looked back at the ginger cat. "My name is Stormfire by the way. Who are you?" Aqua hesitated a moment before saying, "I'm Aqua." Stormfire's eyes lit up with surprise, and a hint of confusion. "Really? I thought you would be from one of the other clans. Are you a loner?" Aqua nodded, not trusting her mouth. "Hmm... Well, this is my clan. We are in the medicine cat den. It's where the medicine cats sleep and store their herbs. Sick cat's also come here so that we can treat them quickly." "Wait, this is Thunderclan? You're from Thunderclan?" Weariness and alarm took over Aqua, and she sputtered, "Someone from here tried to kill me!" "Well, that's impossible!" Stormfire remarked cheerfully. "All our cats here are loyal and warm-hearted, I assure you!" His gaze clouded suddenly. "Unless..." he murmured. "Unless what?" Aqua pressed. Stormfire gazed at Aqua, his expression so intense Aqua had to try hard to stay still. "Pouncestorm. Is he the one who attacked you? His loyalty has been questionable lately." "What? No! He saved me from... Ah, what's his name? Volesomething I think," Aqua said hurriedly. "Volefang? Sure, he's a bit violent, but that's no reason to attack a random and innocent loner! He's the best warrior in the clan, and he's our deputy!" "I'm sorry, deputy?" "Second-in-command," Stormfire explained. "The leader is above him, and above her? Only Starclan knows. Starclan are our dead warrior ancestors" "So... does your leader train all the cats to be very ferocious?" Aqua asked, simply curious. "Oh, no. Summerstar is very gentle! She won't rush into battle if there's a peaceful solution. You see, all kits who are 6 moons of age become apprentices. Then they are trained by a warrior. If they pass their training they will receive their warrior name and move up the ranks." "I see. So you even take care of the old and injured cats? Even when they can't hunt?" Aqua became excited, and the questions came spilling out of her. "Even the kits? How do you heal cats? Is there any other job? What do you do when there's little food?" Stormfire let out an amused mew. "Slow down there, youngster. I can't keep up with all these questions!" Aqua cave her chest a few embarrassed licks and took a sniff. "Hmm... I didn't realize it before, but there are a lot of cats here!" Stormfire nodded. "Oh yes, there are a lot of cats. All the more reason we must keep our hunting grounds safe." Just before Aqua was about to ask another question, a bright ginger tom strolled through the entrance. "Hello? Stormfire?" the tom asked. "I need to speak to you." Aqua twitched as she realized who the cat was. "Hey, are you Pouncestorm?" she asked. "Nice to meet you!" Pouncestorm flinched and backed out. "I'll be waiting outside, Stormfire." Stormfire frowned and padded out of the den. "I'll be right back. Stay there." Aqua waited patiently and twidled with the moss and feathers in her nest. She let out a long sigh and rested her chin on her paws. "You're lucky you know." Aqua almost jumped. "Wha?" Minnowpaw walked out of the corner and sat down next to Aqua. "I'm Minnowpaw. I found you floating in the river. You didn't look alive so I got Stormfire. He saved you." Aqua's ear twitched and she gazed wearily at Minnowpaw. "Thank you." Minnowpaw drew her tail closer. "I'm sorry, I just don't know you. If I don't know someone I get uneasy." She let out a tiny sigh. "I came from Riverclan. The clan on the other side of the lake. They abandoned me and my mother because we were different. Her mate was from here so she took me here. She didn't make it." Minnowpaw's eyes sparkled with grief. "But I did." Aqua loosened a bit and said, "I'm sorry. That sounds awful." Sympathy softened her expression. "I never knew my parents. I was a..." Aqua trailed off, uncertain if she would get judged or not. "It's all right. You can always trust me to keep a secret," Minnowpaw comforted. Aqua grinned a tiny bit. "I was a... kittypet." Minnowpaw looked faintly surprised. "Really? You don't strike me as one. What kittypet would come to Thunderclan?" "A brave kittypet," Aqua replied, lifting her head proudly. "Indeed," nodded Minnowpaw. "So, what brings you here anyway?" "I wanted to join Thunderclan. Do you think they'll let me?" Aqua gazed hopefully at Minnowpaw. "I really hope so." Minnowpaw hesitated before saying, "I doubt it. Summerstar won't take in a stray kittypet with nothing wrong with her." Aqua frowned. "Well I'll change her mind!" "Good luck with that," Minnowpaw replied, snuffling to hide her amusement. "No, really!" Aqua said determinedly. "I'll change her whole opinion on kittypets." Chapter 3 "Okay, so this is the plan. I'll get some of my kitty pet friends; some of them are really ferocious. And we'll raid the camp and then Summerstar will let me join! And if anything goes wrong you'll save me, okay?" Aqua explained. Minnowpaw huffed. "If this works I'll eat my fur." "That's on you!" Aqua jeered. "All right, go for it and get yourself killed. Volefang is especially hostile," Minnowpaw said. Aqua smirked. "I planned ahead! Volefang will be on a patrol with all the other more violent warriors." "That's faintly impressive, but don't blame me if you get your pelt ripped to shreds." "I won't, because you'll be watching my back!" Aqua pointed out. "What if I decide to let you die? Or someone stops me? Then what, mousebrain?" Minnowpaw sniffed. "That won't happen," Aqua assured her. "Always the optimist," Minnowpaw sighed. "All right, let's get this over with." "Great! I knew I could count on you!" Aqua bowled Minnowpaw over and pounced on her tail. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" "All right, all right! Get off me, you great lump!" Minnowpaw laughed. Aqua stepped off her tail and shook her pelt, still quivering with excitement. "Sorry. I get... excited." Minnowpaw grinned. "It's okay. But by the way you act, anyone would think you were a newborn kit just out of the nursery!" Aqua exhaled deeply, closing her eyes calmly. "What are you doing?" "I always can feel the clouds and the storms above me. They are my guide," Aqua slowly opened her eyes and blinked. "and they give me power." Minnowpaw stared at her as if she had sprouted wings. "I know we just met, but you are seriously weirding me out right now. Even for a kittypet!" "Hey, you're the one prancing around the woods searching for prey," Aqua retorted. "And you're the kittypet who wanted to prance around the woods looking for prey." "Touche," Aqua chuckled. "And I don't go and catch prey. The warriors and apprentices do. I'm a medicine cat apprentice, so the only things I hunt is herbs," Minnowpaw remarked. "All right, know it all. Let's see if you can keep me from dying." And with that, Aqua sped off towards the twolegplace. Minnowpaw sighed again and crouched down to watch. ~Sorry, this project will not be continued.~ Category:Fanfictions